Is Love a Habit?
by black.roses.white
Summary: What happens when 8 former Hogwarts students are formed into couples and put into a hit reality show? These couples are enemies, how will they live with each other? Full summary inside. DrH
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

What happens when 8 former Hogwarts students are formed into couples and put into a hit reality show? These couples are enemies, how will they live with each other? Chaos! These couples hate each other, and they have to compete against each other in four rounds. What will happen? What are the couples? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: This is not ours.

This is me, halfbloodprincess2, and my friends joint account. This is our first story together, and it is great!

* * *

Chapter 1 

The final bell of the year rings. Hermione got up, "It is over, you may finally leave!" All the students rampaged out of the classroom. Hermione sat down on her desk, closed her book, and sighed a sigh of relief. It was over. Her first year as a professor in Hogwarts was very difficult. She realized how hard it was to be a teacher and why Snape hated Harry and Ron so much. She took her wand out and uttered a simple spell that made all the books that she used in the last class fly into place. She slowly got up from her comfortable chair and walked to her room. It was pink and silver, her two favorite colors. She remembered telling Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, in her last school year that those were her favorite colors. _She is so thoughtful. _She saw the satin sofas and her 3D vision. 3D vision just came out last year. This was the 3D version of a muggle television, invented by Arthur Weasley. Hermione put her 3D vision remote into her bag. You can carry around a remote and where ever you press it the projections appear. She took a last look around it, not knowing whether next year she would have the same room. Memories came flooding back to her, the good and the bad. She enchanted her clothes trunks so they could fly. Hermione walked out of Hogwarts, slowly letting her hair out of her high ponytail letting it get drenched in the rain.

She pondered over what she was going to do over this summer. But that was not the problem right now. She had to be at Ginny's place, although she was taking all her time enjoying the rain that she loves and missed so much. She was finally out of Hogwarts. She apparated home, and left her trunks on the floor. She was heading for the shower when she realized that she was already late for Ginny's place so just forgot about her shower. She dried herself really with a quick spell and apparated to Ginny's place.

Hermione popped into Ginny's apartment and was blasted back with the loud music playing. She realized that there was a party going around her. _Typical of Ginny! _Hermione thought. _She invites me over for a cup of tea and a chat and this is what I_ _get, a party. I'm not even properly dressed! What will they think of me? Oh look here she comes. _

"GINNY! You're having a party and you didn't tell me! You said this was just a casual visit and there is loud, annoying muggle music playing around me! I'm a mess!" exclaimed the very annoyed Hermione.

"Oh Hermione! This **is **a casual get together. I mean.. a couple of friends and music! That's not always a party you know!"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT GUY WHO WAS DANCING WITH YOU?"  
"No- uhh- he is just an acquaintance.."

"So what's his name?"

"Jeff-umm- or is it Dan? I can't exactly remember.. "

"See! You don't even know this name and its just a get together.. You know what, I'm going home. I had a rough last day and all I want to do is curl up infront of a good book. Bye!"

As Hermione stalked away, she could faintly hear Ginny's voice over the blaring music saying, "Ok, no problem. Just promise me one thing, over the vacation, loosen up. For God's Sake, Hermione, Just enjoy life!"

Hermione stepped out of the door. _Finally out of that god forsaken hell hole! I think I will have to take a walk to clear my mind. What did Ginny mean when she said that I should loosen up! What if I don't appreciate that my best friend didn't inform me that she was going to have a full on party and I didn't even know about it. I would really love to dance and have fun if I knew and wore the right clothes. I'm just so upset at Ginny! And what's 'For God's Sake, Hermione, Just enjoy life!' supposed to mean! I'm enjoying life! Or am I?_

Hermione decided on walking home since she didn't live very far from Ginny. She entered her apartment, threw her keys on the counter, and plopped down on her sofa. She was looking at her crackling fireplace until she noticed an owl swoop down and tap her window with its beak. _Hmm, this owl doesn't look familiar._ She took the letter and gave the owl some leftovers. Hermione skimmed through the letter, the main parts of it going through her exhausted brain. _You, Miss Hermione Granger, have been chosen to participate in the reality show, Is Love a Habit? You will be paired up with a former Hogwarts student, and will have to participate in four rounds. Will you choose love, or will you choose money? That's your decision. Signed by Executive Manager John Smith _

Hermione thought of Ginny's words. _I'll do it._ _It looks fun and interesting, and maybe I'll 'loosen up' or even get a boyfriend.. I wonder who they'll pair me up with._ With that thought she threw the letter in the flames in a hurry to reply. Now our dear Hermione didn't see that last part of the letter which had a small but influential statement saying, "Participating in and sponsored by Draco Malfoy" Oh oh! What did Hermione get herself into now!

* * *

Is Love a Habit Press Conference

Cameras were flashing and reporters were getting ready for their big interview. A tall, important looking figure walked up to the platform whilst fixing his tie. He stood and revealed his dazzling smile. _Oh great, the wind is ruining my hair.. It took my make up and hair artist an hour to make it.. I usually just take five minutes to make it look as good as it looks now.. Maybe I should fire him._ Reporters deluged him with questions.

"So Mr. Malfoy-!"

"Excuse me sir but I-!"

"Can I ask you a question please?"

Draco pointed at a reporter with blond hair like his and a tall figure.

"Yes-" He closely looks at her name tag "- Miss Sara Wright," said Draco with his trade-mark smirk

"What made you interested in producing this show," said Sara Wright

"Well, I thought the wizarding world needed a new experience. As a pureblood, I never thought of considering even looking into the muggle world, but once I entered, I saw their so called, "Reality Shows" and was interested. I used their idea but made it much much better since we are wizards. This will be the magical world's first reality show, and I will be the proud producer of it," said Draco, and grinned as he patted down his hair.

Draco motioned at another reporter with wavy brown hair and green eyes.

"Miss Jennifer Moseley, what might be your question?" said Draco, _Wow, reporters are not that bad looking_.

"Why did you choose students from Hogwarts, why not other wizarding schools?" asked the flattered reporter.

"Actually, I'm not the one who chose the former students, its my executive manager, John, who looked into the past of Hogwarts and chose eight lucky contestants to be on, Is Love a Habit? How ever, if our show is a hit, our next season will be based on other schools," said he.

Draco gestured John to come up when he was motioning Draco something.

"_Mr. Malfoy, choose some males too," w_hispered John.

Draco sighed and nodded. He looked at the nearest man and said,

"You, Mr. George Sanchez" said Draco reluctantly.

"Is the rumor true that you will be participating in the show yourself?" asked the man.

Draco gave a quizzical look to John. John came up to the platform.

"Yes, it is true. This press conference is now over."

* * *

Did you like it? Review! We won't update unless we have 10 revs.. thanks!  



	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you soo much for the reviews, they really made our day.. days.. Ok, so here is a bit about ourselves

Hermione- This is my first story even though I always have ideas but never wrote them. We thought it would it would be really cool to write a story together cuz we write really good together

Ginny (halfbloodprincess2) - Yup, what she said.. lol.. JK, so you guys you might also wanna check out my other story , If Owls Were Intercepted, though its not as good as this one in my opinion. Ok so Hermione came up with the plot and I added to it, and I technically wrote this story, but Hermione put in paragraphs and sentences.. Don't get me wrong, without her i couldn't write this :)

Ok enough babbling, here is Chapter 2 of Is Love a Habit!

* * *

Hermione turned of her 3DV. _Draco Malfoy… is in the show… Oh… My… Gosh… What have I gotten myself into! How do I back out of this now! Or should I back out? How come Draco didn't know that he was in the show. Is this a publicity stunt? Ok, I won't back out now, I can't. So what if Draco Malfoy is in it, God forbid we get paired up. No, we won't, I'm sure we won't. Why would he pair himself up with me anyways?_

Draco dragged John off the podium and into a room.

"I'M IN THE SHOW AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW? WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Draco.

"I studied the history of Hogwarts and I found the biggest rivals and you happened to be one of them. Don't you see Mr. Malfoy? This is going to be a big hit. All the former Hogwarts students will watch it and others too. Without you this will be a boring show!"

"I know I know. Fine I'm in. Who am I paired up with and who's in the show."

"Now that I can't tell you Mr. Malfoy, that I can't tell you."

"Are you my employee or am I yours?"

"I'm yours but you assigned me this job and that's what I'm doing, my job."

"Fine, get on with your JOB"

_Oh I just wish I could get rid of him, but without him my show would be ruined. Am I taking the right step_?

Draco walked into his room, running his hand through his hair. _I look better with messy hair anyways._ He thought about his past year as he sat down in his library. Running Malfoy Inc. is a hard job. After his parents passed away, the whole job of producing and exporting wands was a hard job. After the fall of '05, he needed more money. Then he thought of making a reality show like the muggles. But this one would be better because it is made by a wizard. _I wonder who I'll get paired up with… I wonder who John chose for the game show. Knowing him, I bet Weasel and Pothead are involved. Oh Joy…_

Number 12 Grimmauld Palace

Harry woke up at the sound of an owl tapping on his window. Last night's memories came flooding back to him. _Oh great.. I'm late for work. Being an Auror means no parties and no sleep. To think I went to a party last night! What was I thinking! And Ginny was there too, I think I want to get back together with her. But does an Auror have time for a girlfriend? _He slowly got up from his bed and stretched and yawned. He opened the window and let the warm summer air come in. He took the letter from the bird and gave it something to drink. _Hmm.. This owl doesn't look familiar. _

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_You have been chosen to compete in the Reality Show, "Is Love a Habit?" You will be paired up with a former Hogwarts student and compete in four rounds. The couple who will win these four rounds will get a thousand galleons each. But the catch is, you can either get the money, or choose love. What will you choose? If you choose money you may not see your pair for 10 years. If you would like to participate send a letter to the return address. _

_NOTE: THIS LETTER IS A CONTRACT, IF YOU AGREE YOU MAY NOT BACK OUT._

_Signed:_

_John Smith,_

_John Smith, Executive Manager of Wizarding 3D Vision (WDV)_

_Participating In and Sponsored by Draco Malfoy_

Harry seemed interested. _Wow! I definitely want to do this. It would be a great break from my job. Maybe I'll meet someone even better than Ginny. I wonder who they'll pair me up with. All in good time I'll find out. Now I should send a return letter to WDV. WDV.. That's what all the kids are talking about. To think I'll be on it! But the last part… 'Participating in and Sponsored by Draco Malfoy'. Well.. At least I won't be paired up with him.. unless I'm applying for the wrong type of show and Malfoy's not what I expected him to be. _

Wizagmont Road 53

Ginny woke up with a slight headache. _Maybe I shouldn't have had all those cocktails.. Ah well. _She went to the bathroom and started brushing her teeth. Her bathroom was so decorative and fancy just as she had designed it. It was not expensive but at least it looked like it was. Whilst brushing her teeth she heard a tapping on one of her glass bathrooms window. _UGHH.. This sounds much louder than it should.. and its causing more pain than it should_ Holding her head she walked to the window and threw it open. There was owl with a letter. Ginny grabbed the letter and slammed the window on the owl. _Ohhh…man I might need to reply to this and my owl isn't even here._ She quickly reopened the window and the owl pecked her head hard a few times and flew in. She went to the kitchen and took some water and grain for the owl and gave it to it. Ginny just threw the letter on the counter and decided to take a shower, thinking the letter could be nothing important. After she came out all ready the annoying owl swooped over her and pecked her arm. _Oops…forgot about the letter…I hate this freaking owl. Better reply quickly or its gonna eat me_.

_Dear Miss Ginerva Weasley,_

_You have been chosen to compete in the Reality Show, "Is Love a Habit?" You will be paired up with a former Hogwarts student and compete in four rounds. The couple who will win these four rounds will get a thousand galleons each. But the catch is, you can either get the money, or choose love. What will you choose? If you choose money you may not see your pair for 10 years. If you would like to participate send a letter to the return address. _

_NOTE: THIS LETTER IS A CONTRACT, IF YOU AGREE YOU MAY NOT BACK OUT._

_Signed:_

_John Smith,_

_John Smith, Executive Manager of Wizarding 3D Vision (WDV)_

_Participating In and Sponsored by Draco Malfoy_

Ginny stood there in awe. _Wow… I thought this letter wasn't important! To think! If I say yes then I get to be on WDV… That is like my favorite channel! _Ginny quickly took her quill and a piece of parchment and started scribbling a reply letter

Ron woke up quite early. He was making his coffee while he thought about his job. _Wow being dad's helper is tough. I definitely need relaxing time. _He took a piece of bread and put it in his toaster. _Dad always used wondered what how these things worked. To think I'm living in the muggle world. _Yes, Ron lived in the muggle world, and he enjoyed it, even if he couldn't apparate every where. He was helping his father find things in the muggle that he could wizard-ize. Like the television was already made into a 3DV. An owl tapped on his window. Ron got up and walked towards the window. He took the letter and gave the owl something to eat.

_Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley,_

_You have been chosen to compete in the Reality Show, "Is Love a Habit?" You will be paired up with a former Hogwarts student and compete in four rounds. The couple who will win these four rounds will get a thousand galleons each. But the catch is, you can either get the money, or choose love. What will you choose? If you choose money you may not see your pair for 10 years. If you would like to participate send a letter to the return address. _

_NOTE: THIS LETTER IS A CONTRACT, IF YOU AGREE YOU MAY NOT BACK OUT._

_Signed:_

_John Smith,_

_John Smith, Executive Manager of Wizarding 3D Vision (WDV)_

_Participating In and Sponsored by Draco Malfoy_

He read the letter while crunching on his toast. _Hmm… Why not! Looks… Interesting. Draco Malfoy is going to be in it? It will be fun to see him again, and remind him about the bouncing ferret incident. Haha!_ With that thought he set off to write a reply letter

* * *

We only update on weekends (Friday is counted) and only update if we get 10 reviews per chapter. :) Thx! 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow Guys! Thank you sooo much for the reviews. We would have updated earlier, but there was a problem with But all is well now! And here we are with the latest chapter of "Is Love a Habit!"

* * *

Blaise suddenly woke up to the annoying tapping on his window. He rolled to the side to find another body under him.

"AHH GET OFF OF ME!" screamed the body.

"W-what! Who are you?" Blaise asked.

"Oh-OH!" the realization dawned upon him. _She was the newest model for my magazine, 'Playwizard'….ohh…damn…what is her damn name…shit!_

Yes, Blaise had gone to the muggle world and was very much impressed by the magazine 'Playboy' He thought why not make a better version of it and turn it into 'Playwizard' with moving pictures.

"Thank you! Now you remember. I'm leaving you inconsiderate little jerk, where are my clothes?" exclaimed the girl.

"Sorry! This happens quite a lot, and its just that I've been busy and –" Blaise was cut off by the slamming of the door.

_I lose more of them like that_. He walked to the window to see the owl that caused all this to happen. _This owl seems familiar. It looks like its worth a lot of money, its probably Draco's… He gets a new one every other day… What's this? Does he want another copy of 'PlayWizard'? Wait, this letter looks official, am I in trouble?_

_Dear Mr. Blaise Zabini,_

_You have been chosen to compete in the Reality Show, "Is Love a Habit?" You will be paired up with a former Hogwarts student and compete in four rounds. The couple who will win these four rounds will get a thousand galleons each. But the catch is, you can either get the money, or choose love. What will you choose? If you choose money you may not see your pair for 10 years. If you would like to participate send a letter to the return address. _

_NOTE: THIS LETTER IS A CONTRACT, IF YOU AGREE YOU MAY NOT BACK OUT._

_Signed:_

_John Smith,_

_John Smith, Executive Manager of Wizarding 3D Vision (WDV)_

_Participating In and Sponsored by Draco Malfoy_

Blaise stared at the letter after reading it a couple of times. _Damn, this is a good idea! I can probably meet some hott ladies and they can't run away from me because of my..erm… bitchiness? I don't know, but seriously, where does Draco come up with this stuff? I'll guess I have to ask him. Oh wait, here comes another owl, this time its really Draco asking for the latest issue of 'PlayWizard' Man, sooner or later he's going to have to start paying for all these magazines. _

Blaise took the nearest thing that he could reach that he thought was a writing utensil, but he accidentally picked up his stray underwear on the table. _Is this mine? Wait, I don't wear hot pink lace, never mind_. He took the underwear and put it with the rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy just finished up doing some one's nails. _I knew being a manicurist was my true calling! I knew it since I was five and I got into my mom's manicure set! _Pansy finally fulfilled her life's dream of becoming a manicurist in a beauty salon. She quite enjoyed it. She loved making people's hands look better. She sat there filing her nails when an owl tapped on the window. Pansy turned around, patted down her blonde hair she just dyed, and bounced over to the window. _Ooh! This owl is fancy! Maybe it's from Draco! I haven't heard from him for year! _The second she opened the letter, she was quite disappointed that it wasn't her Draco, but the next second her face brightened up.

_Dear Miss Pansy Parkinson, _

_You have been chosen to compete in the Reality Show, "Is Love a Habit?" You will be paired up with a former Hogwarts student and compete in four rounds. The couple who will win these four rounds will get a thousand galleons each. But the catch is, you can either get the money, or choose love. What will you choose? If you choose money you may not see your pair for 10 years. If you would like to participate send a letter to the return address. _

_NOTE: THIS LETTER IS A CONTRACT, IF YOU AGREE YOU MAY NOT BACK OUT._

_Signed:_

_John Smith,_

_John Smith, Executive Manager of Wizarding 3D Vision (WDV)_

_Participating In and Sponsored by Draco Malfoy_

Pansy shrieked with glee. Everyone in the salon turned to look at her.

"I'M IN A REALITY SHOW ON 3DV! I'M ON A REALITY SHOW ON 3DV! EEEK!" Pansy screamed.

"Ohmygawsh Pansy! AHH!" screamed the hair cutter, Betty.

"PANSY IS GONNA BE FAMOUS! PANSY IS GONNA BE FAMOUS!" chanted all the people in the salon.

Pansy loved the attention.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cho Chang took off her glasses and put them on the table. She wanted eye contact with her patient. She asked very professionally, "Now, how do feel about that?"

"I…I feel depressed! My boyfriend broke up with me after an eight year relationship! I…I don't know what happened! What if it was our sex? I don't.. know!" said the apparently depressed patient.

Cho wrote this on her clipboard.

"Our time is up Andrea. I'm sorry, I have another patient coming in ten minutes," said Cho.

Andrea nodded and left quietly. _Oh… God…This people are so desperate it's funny. Well, I shouldn't be saying this, I'm their psychiatrist, I should 'understand' how their feeling. Whatever. Oh look… another patient. My life officially sucks. Sure I get good money. But being a physiatrist is boring. _

The new patient came in. Her hair was all over the place and she looked like she was sleeping when she put her makeup on.

"Hi! How are you feeling today, Betty!"

"Depressed, as usual. My children hate me! I accidentally put tuna instead of ham in their sandwiches and they won't talk to me now! I bought my son a new broom stick and my daughter a new doll and they still won't talk to me! What do I do?" said Betty.

"You spoil your kids to much, you let them manipulate you and that makes them even more spoilt. I think you should take away certain privileges if they behave like that. Don't le them trick you into thinking that they have power over you when its other way around, in fact," said Cho.

"I guess… your right. Thanks!" said Betty, feeling better already. She got up, straightened her skirt and went towards to door.

"Betty! Our hour isn't up yet!" said Cho laughing between her words.

"Oh that's no problem! I'm going to give you a break. I'm going home to straighten a few things up."

"Suit your self!" said Cho.

_Finally, I have about fifty minutes to relax. _She hear and owl tap on her window. _What now! Another appointment I bet._ She got up and walked towards the window. She took the letter and sat down on her sofa and read it.

_Dear Miss Cho Chang, _

_You have been chosen to compete in the Reality Show, "Is Love a Habit?" You will be paired up with a former Hogwarts student and compete in four rounds. The couple who will win these four rounds will get a thousand galleons each. But the catch is, you can either get the money, or choose love. What will you choose? If you choose money you may not see your pair for 10 years. If you would like to participate send a letter to the return address. _

_NOTE: THIS LETTER IS A CONTRACT, IF YOU AGREE YOU MAY NOT BACK OUT._

_Signed:_

_John Smith,_

_John Smith, Executive Manager of Wizarding 3D Vision (WDV)_

_Participating In and Sponsored by Draco Malfoy_

Cho just looked at the letter in awe. She thought it was a prank. Or just a joke her brain was playing on her after hours of continual work without coffee. _This can't be true! Wow! This would be a perfect break away from psychos! But wait, what if I get paired up with a psycho? I don't think any one could be possibly worse than these people. Except Harry maybe. Gosh, that stupid idiot broke up with me because I never came home after work. What kind of excuse is that! _Cho got up and went to her desk to write a reply letter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione arrived at the studio at eleven sharp. She saw Harry standing there with his messy hair again. She saw Blaise Zabini there smoking a Cuban cigar. She saw Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall talking to Blaise who was offering him a smoke but Draco refused. She saw Cho Chang come out of tapping her way into the studio with her incredibly high heels. She saw Pansy Parkinson coming shrieking with glee and winking at everyone, acting like the bimbo she is. Ron arrived 5 minutes later than Hermione calmly. Finally, Ginny came looking really good with her makeup done perfectly.

"Welcome everyone! I'm so thankful that all of you decided to come and participate in our reality show!" said John Smith, the executive manager.

"When will you tell us our pairs?" asked Pansy putting lip gloss on her lips.

"I'm glad you asked Miss Parkinson. I was just going to tell you your pairings!" said John enthusiastically. Everyone stiffened.

"Ahem. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger will be one couple," said John smirking.

Hermione stood there, thinking this was just a cruel joke.

"Your JOKING right?" said Hermione in a panicked voice.

"Hey! I'm the one who should be mad! You're lucky to be paired up with the one and only Draco Malfoy!" said Draco fuming and ready to fire John that instant.

"Lets get on with the pairings.. Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini" said John.

"Git… Fine.. Lets get this over with," said Ginny as she walked towards him.

"You're not that bad, you want to pose for my magazine, playwiz-" Blaise couldn't continue because he was cut off with Ginny's slap.

"Over my dead body!" said Ginny.

"Ok.. Break it apart! Next pairing. Harry Potter and Cho Chang," John declared.

"What! My ex- girlfriend! Oh… great.." said Harry.

"I think your angry because we broke up last summer. You should suppress your anger by doing something relaxing like play an instrument or something!" said Cho.

"STOP ANALYZING ME!" said the irritated Harry.

"And the last couple, as you may have noticed, is Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson," said John matter-of-factly.

"Eeek! Not him! Eww… his red hair clashes with my pink clothes!" said Pansy edging away from Ron.

"Oh shut up bimbo!" said Ron.

John took the couples to the mansion to show them their rooms.

"Each of couple will have its own room and bathroom," said John.

He led the group of 8 up the stairs and to the first room on the right.

"This room will be Cho's and Harry's," said John.

"WE'RE SHARING A ROOMS!" said the whole group in perfect unison.

"Yes!" said John raising one eyebrow. _What did they think? That we were going to give them separate rooms? Yeah Right._

"Oh, and by the way. This whole thing is being recorded," said John.

* * *

10 reviews or no updates! Thanks dudes! 


End file.
